Watershed
WatershedCastle - Episode 5.24 - Watershed - ABC Press Release is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the fifth season of Castle. Summary In the season finale, an interview with a high-profile federal law enforcement agency forces Beckett to reconsider what she wants out of her job and out of her relationship with Castle. Meanwhile, the body of a young woman is found floating inside the water tank of a skid row flop house, but as the team investigate, they discover that her final resting place is just one of many strange things about her death. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Kyle Secor as Anthony Freedman *Scott Paulin as Jim Beckett *Maya Stojan as Video Tech *Stacy Edwards as Jessica Banks *Mekenna Melvin as Talia McTeague *Niko Nicotera as Ziff Falgrad *Peggy Blow as Female Hotel Resident *Jim Garrity as Mitch Bauer *Penny Peyser as Mrs. Albrook *Danielle Courter as Erika Albrook *Michael Gambino as Martin Tillage *Drew Pillsbury as Ted Albrook *Matthew Rocheleau as Hans Spiffle *Chris Cordone as Colin Rigsdale III *Seth Coltan as Maintenance Worker Quotes :Ryan: What are you saying, like, she's pregnant or... :Esposito: What you talking about? Where did that even come from? :Ryan: Well, you said she was acting different. They're consenting adults-- :Esposito: Beckett is not pregnant. Come on, man. :Ryan: What's so wrong about being pregnant? :Esposito: You know, I-I can't even talk to you about this right now. :Ryan: Okay. Well, uh, try to get over before Jenny tells you the news, okay? :Esposito: What? Are you serious? Wow, congratulations, man. That's great. :Ryan: Thanks, man. :Martha: Are you sure? I know you. You do not hold back. Except this thing with Katherine. It took you what, three years to tell her how you felt, another year to act on it, and now, at the first sign of trouble, you’re ready to run. Why? Now, you’re having a good time. You both are, and I know you say you love her, but darling, this is who she is. So is it possible that the reason you have held back is because somewhere deep down inside you don’t think this is going to really work? :Beckett: Do you have any idea how many people have sat across that table and confessed their sins to me? What makes you think that you’re any different? Any smarter? You’ve only been in this room for one hour. But this room... this room has been my life. My home. And I will not let you sit there and lie to me in my own home. :Beckett: I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept secrets. :Castle: It’s who you are. You don’t let people in. I’ve had to scratch and claw for every inch. :Beckett: Castle :Castle: Please let me finish. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about us. About our relationship, what we have, where we’re headed. I’ve decided I want more. We both deserve more. :Beckett: I agree. :Castle: So whatever happens, and whatever you decide, Katherine Houghton Beckett ... will you marry me? Featured Music Trivia *This episode happens to mark the first time Beckett's full name, Katherine Houghton Beckett, is used. *Castle asks Beckett to marry him. * This is the third and most likely last time Castle will offer Beckett an engagement ring, but unlike the other two (seen on Food to Die For and Nikki Heat), this ring was for her. *Ryan dropped the news on to his partner and best bud Esposito that he and Jenny are having a baby. Esposito is the first person to know about this. *The rap song heard in the first few seconds of the opening scene has appeared in previous episodes -- originally Season 3, Episode 14: "Lucky Stiff". In that episode, Beckett and Castle question the Page brothers in the midst of them recording this track (called "Get on the Floor"). *The proposal takes place on the swings, like the tentative reconciliation in "Rise". Beckett also visits the same swings towards the end of "Always". *This is the second time someone proposes. The first was in the episode Nikki Heat, when Ryan proposed to Jenny. References Watershed Watershed Watershed Watershed Category:3 little letters